Jack and the Saiyan
by mah29732
Summary: Jack hears a story from a retired bounty hunter by the name of Boba Fett of a saiyan and a time machine. But after the story, Jack wishs to find the saiyan and get his time machine, before Jack leaves the retired bounty hunter, he receives a warning from
1. The Story: Part I

Jack and the Saiyan  
  
Chapter 1: The Story: Part I  
  
Jack takes a look at his map of the city. The map was given to Jack by some farmers. Jack was first to find a retired bounty hunter by the name of Boba Fett. He searched around the city and asked various locals. The locals pointed to a house, where the retired bounty hunter was staying. Jack appraoched the door and knocked on it. A man opened the door. Jack could tell that this was the retired bounty hunter he was looking for.  
  
"What do you want?" asked the man.  
  
"Are you Boba Fett?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yes," said the man, "I am he. Come inside, tell me samurai, what brings you to these parts?"  
  
"I would like to know about your fight with the saiyan the locals have been speaking of" said Jack.  
  
The man stopped in shock.  
  
"That saiyan ruined my career as a bounty hunter forever" said Boba Fett.  
  
"May I ask you, why were you hunting him in the first place?" asked Jack.  
  
"Alright I will tell" said Boba Fett, "it was several months ago that I heard of a warrior that pocess a time machine. I wanted to use the time machine so I could steal the richs of the galaxy."  
  
"Can you tell me about the battle between you and the saiyan?" asked Jack.  
  
"Sit down samurai" said Boba Fett, "and I shall tell you about the saiyan and his time machine."  
  
The two sat down at the table inside Boba Fett's house. Jack began to listen carefully about his story with the saiyan.  
  
--------  
  
The bounty hunter's story begin with Boba Fett looking at the map he stole from a commoner. Fett was interested in stealing money from various places in the galaxy, but he needed a time machine to complete it. But there was no such thing as time travel as it was impossible to do so. Fett was given the location of where the time machine was located. The bounty hunter scanned the city. Some parts of the city were in ruins, while in other parts of the city, reconstruction was starting.  
  
"Hmm" said Boba Fett, "a battle must have taken place here. I better scout the area with my jetpack."  
  
The bounty hunter turned on his jetpack and fly around the city. Then he noticed a large building with the words: Capsule Corp. on it. He could tell that this was the place to get the time machine. So he landed and walked toward the door. He knocked on the door once, and the door open. He noticed that a young man had answered the door. The man had pink hair, which was strange to the bounty hunter. The young man was also wearing a Capsule Corp. jacket as well and carrying a sword with him.  
  
"I don't want to do this" said Boba Fett, "but I am here for the time machine people have been speaking about."  
  
"For what purpose do you want to use it for?" asked the man.  
  
"Just hand it over to me or else" said Boba Fett as he pointed his gun at the man.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but I am a super saiyan" said the man.  
  
"Ha, you're bluffing" laughed the bounty hunter, "they're extinct!"  
  
"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will get" said the man.  
  
The bounty hunter and the saiyan walked into the open field of grass. Boba Fett wanted to finish this quickly, so he loaded up his rocket and aimed at the man. Then he fired his rocket at the man, but then a light came toward the rocket and destroyed it.  
  
"What?!" cried Fett, "How could this be?!"  
  
"I have to warn you" said the man, "I am a super saiyan. And by the way my name is Trunks."  
  
Then Boba Fett became frustrated with the saiyan. He grabbed his gun and started to fire at the saiyan. The saiyan then dodged the red lasers.  
  
"Stand still you runt!" shouted Fett.  
  
"Maybe you should leave now" said Trunks.  
  
"Never!" said Fett, "I came for that time machine and I am not leaving without it!"  
  
---------  
  
"What happen next?" asked Jack.  
  
"Be patient samurai" said Boba Fett, "we must rest. In the mourning, I will tell the rest of the story."  
  
"And then will you give me the location of this warrior and his time machine?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yes" said Fett, "but be warned for my story will have unfortnate consenquences if you do not heave my warning."  
  
The two went to bed. Jack was too eager to hear the rest of the bounty hunter's story. But he wanted to be patient so he could hear the location of the time machine and return to the past to defeat Aku. 


	2. The Story: Part II

Chapter 2: The Story: Part II

As the next mourning came, Jack got up from the floor. Boba Fett started up the coffee machine.

"So tell me more about your encounter with the strange warrior you speak of?" asked Jack.

"No problem" replied Boba Fett as he took a sip from his coffee, "now where was I? Oh yea."

--------

Boba Fett loaded up his rocket launcher and aimed it at Trunks. He then fired a rocket at Trunks, making a direct hit. When the dust cleared, Trunks was still standing.

"Is that your best shot?" asked Trunks to Boba Fett.

"There are more surprises" replied Boba Fett.

Suddenly Boba Fett pulled out his blaster and began firing at rapid speed at Trunks. Trunks merely deflected the blasts from the blaster with his hand. Shocked by this, Boba Fett raced toward Trunks with his jetpack. He gave Trunks a hard punch, but Trunks was still standing after a direct hit.

"You are pathetic" said Trunks, "you shall never pocess my time machine."

Trunks then grabbed Boba Fett and did several body slams with him. Boba Fett recovered from the attack and fired several rockets from his rocket launcher at Trunks. Trunks fired some strange beams out of his hands and destroyed the rockets as they were coming toward him. Boba Fett was astonished this happen.

"Tell me, how powerful you really are?" asked Boba Fett.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Trunks, "You are nothing more than a theif to steal the time machine for your own greed."

"True" replied Boba Fett, "but I am putting that time machine to a better use."

"I'm not going to hand it over to you" said Trunks, "you have just used everything in your arsenal against me. So what are you going to do now?"

"This!" replied Boba Fett as he took out some flash grenades from his backpack.

Boba Fett threw the flash grenades at Trunks, causing Trunks to go blind for awhile. While using his jetpack, Boba Fett raced toward Trunks and gave Trunks another good punch, but it would only hurt Boba Fett as he felt his hand.

"What the heck are you made of?" asked Boba Fett, "Metal?"

"Not really" replied Trunks.

Trunks then delivered a strong punch at Boba Fett, sending him flying across and hitting the ground. Boba Fett was getting weak as he was trying to recover from the attack.

"I consider that a mere jab" said Trunks as he was walking toward Boba Fett.

"Here's some surprise I have been waiting to use!" replied Boba Fett as he was slowly getting up.

Boba Fett then took out his flamethrower and used it at Trunks. Yet Trunks managed to push the flames away, grab the flamethrower from his hand and tore it apart. Shocked by this, Boba Fett resorted by using his grappling hook to tie up Trunks. Trunks instead started to fly around, dragging Boba Fett along the way. Fett tried to pull Trunks to the ground, but Trunks instead pulled Boba Fett right in the air, and gave him a good kick, sending him flying down to the ground. Boba Fett got up and saw Trunks floating down toward him.

"So, are you ready to surrender and leave?" asked Trunks.

"You apparently don't know what I am capable of" replied Boba Fett, "I am the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter, and I have come for your time machine."

"So what?" asked Trunks, "To kill your victims before they were even a threat to you?"

"Something similar on those lines" replied Boba Fett.

"Sorry, I can't let you" said Trunks.

Trunks then kicked Boba Fett off the ground, and delivered another punch at him, sending him flying across and hitting hard on the ground. Boba Fett was too weak to get up this time. He tried to reach for some first aid he had with him, but he was too weak to do it. Trunks surprisingly threw a strange bean at him.

"Use this" said Trunks, "I think I know I am done with you. I am not a coward and I don't want to kill you. So I'll let you live."

"Fine" said Boba Fett in a weak voice as he was trying to get the strange bean that was beside him.

--------

As Jack was finished drinking from his tea, he was shocked of what happen.

"This warrior you have faced must be pretty strong" said Jack.

"Yes" replied Boba Fett.

"Is there anyway I can meet with this warrior and convince him that my quest is more noble than yours?" asked Jack.

"Are you insane!" replied Boba Fett, "This warrior will kill you instantly."

"But I have a sword that has vanquished many foes" said Jack.

"That won't be enough" said Boba Fett, "I can give you the map, but that's all. After that, you are on your own kid."

Boba Fett gave Jack the map and the location of where he can get the time machine and face the warrior guarding it. Perhaps this could be Jack's big break as Jack thought to himself as he was leaving Boba Fett's home. Yet even he didn't know what he was getting into.


	3. Encounter with the Saiyan

Chapter 3: Encounter with the Saiyan

As Jack continued to read the directions on the map Boba Fett gave to him, Jack climbed a few mountains. It took him hours to climb the mountains, but he eventually made it to the top. Then he slowly made it to the buttom of the mountain. As Jack finally reached the buttom, he passed a large forrest. So Jack took out his sword and started to chop any bushes that were in his way. When Jack finally emerged from the forrest, he noticed a city in ruins. As Jack took a look at his map, this was the place where Boba Fett had fought the Saiyan warrior. Jack slowly made his way through the city. He then noticed the same logo Boba Fett described to him which the Saiyan warrior lived in. So he knocked on the door.

"Yea, what is it?" asked a purple haired man as he opened the door.

"I would like to use your time machine" replied Jack.

"Great, another one" said Trunks, "how about never."

Trunks then slammed the door on Jack. This was getting on Jack's nerves so Jack knocked on the door again. Trunks became impatient as he opened the door.

"What is it?" asked Trunks.

"I demand that I need to use your time machine" replied Jack, "my quest is a noble one than the last warrior you have fought."

"So, your a friend of that pathetic excuse for a fighter?" asked Trunks.

"Not really" replied Jack, "I did find the location of this place thanks to him."

Trunks then placed his hand right in front of Jack, and suddenly some type of force pushed Jack away from the building. Jack got into his fighting stance.

"So, you want to fight for it?" asked Trunks.

"Yes" replied Jack, "I do not wish to fight you, but your impatience has given me no choice."

"Then bring it on" said Trunks.

Jack raced toward Trunks with his sword high in the air. As he was about to slash down at Trunks, Trunks took out his Z-sword and blocked Jack's attack.

"You have a sword of your own?" asked Jack to Trunks.

"Yes" replied Trunks, "and plus I can use my own finger as a sword. You would be surprised."

"You must be bluffing" said Jack as he leaped away and placed his sword back in its place.

"No, I'm not" said Trunks, "come on, try it."

Jack felt uncomfortable as he took out his sword. He then raced again toward Trunks, Jack slashed at Trunks' finger. Yet even Jack was shocked by this development. Jack kept on slashing his sword at Trunks, but Trunks continued to use his finger as a dueling sword.

"I would like to know how you are using this technique" said Jack to Trunks.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that" said Trunks, "trade secret."

Trunks then gave Jack a good punch, sending Jack flying across and hitting a wall. Jack managed to get up and recover from the attack. He then leaped and sliced down his sword at Trunks, but Trunks grabbed his sword with his two bare hands. Jack was also shocked at this development. Trunks then used one of his hands and threw Jack by grabbing his sword across, hitting another wall.

"Give it up" said Trunks, "I don't care what type of little quest you are on. You are no match for me."

"I must get to that time machine!" shouted Jack in a defiant voice.

"Then bring it on then!" shouted Trunks.

Jack raced toward Trunks screaming on the top of his lungs. He continued to try to hit Trunks with his sword, but Trunks kept on dodging at amazing speeds that not even Jack could do. Trunks then uppercutted Jack into the air. As Jack was about to think for himself while he was in the air, he was shocked to see Trunks ready to bash him into the ground.

"Give it up already" said Trunks, "don't make me waste my strength on some ant like you."

"I am no ant!" replied Jack as he got up from the ground.

Jack again raced toward Trunks, this time he held his sword in the air and slashed at Trunks as Trunks pulled out his Z-sword. Jack then sliced the Z-sword in two and managed to kick Trunks to the ground. Jack then tried to use his sword on Trunks as he was on the ground, but Trunks rolled over and dodged the attack.

"You are very stubborn" said Trunks, "you just won't give up. So since I am going to defeat you anyway, I wouldn't mind hearing your story."

"I am a warrior from the pass" said Jack, "Aku, the evil shape-shifting wizard has sent me to the future. I need your time machine so that I can travel back in time just where Aku sent me back to the future."

"Can you give me any proof that this dark wizard even exists?" asked Trunks.

Suddenly the sirens around the city started to sound an alarm. Bulma ran out toward Trunks with some urgent news.

"Trunks" said Bulma, "there are some strange robotic drones coming toward the city. We can't defend it alone."

"I guess you were right about this Aku thing" said Trunks.

Then Trunks handed Jack a strange bean, and Jack ate the bean.

"This will heal yourself for the battle against Aku" said Trunks.

"I will help you defeat his drones from attacking your city" said Jack.

"Then let's prepare for battle" said Trunks.


	4. Aku's Drones Attack, and Jack Heads Home

Chapter 4: Aku's Drones Attack, and Jack Heads Home

As Aku's drones were heading toward the city, they crossed over several canyons and mountain ranges. The drones crushed several rocks as they made their way to the city. When the drones finally arrived at the city, the people were in their shelters being protected by some armed soldiers as back ups. Jack and Trunks were outside waiting for the drones to come toward them.

"So have you fought this Aku before?" asked Trunks.

"Yes" replied Jack, "he is a very powerful shape-shifting wizard. We can not let his drones destroy that time machine of yours."

"I have already had my mother set the coordinates when Aku threw you in the future" said Trunks.

"Thank you" said Jack, "but I think we should deal with these drones, otherwise I won't even be able to use your time machine."

As the drones finally approached the city, Trunks had never seen so many drones all in one spot. So Trunks charged his kamehameha wave and fired the blast at the drones, destroying a whole row of Aku's drones. Jack leaped into action and took out his sword. He sliced several drones as they approached him. One by one, they were destroyed by Jack's blade. As two drones leaped out of nowhere, they strucked Jack to the ground. Trunks seeing this leaped to Jack's aid by firing some fireballs at the drones, destroying them. Jack got up to thank Trunks.

"Thanks, I owe you one" said Jack as he got himself up from the ground.

"Don't thank me yet" said Trunks.

Trunks then fired a ki blast from his hand at a drone that was about to launch a sneak attack against Jack from behind. Jack turned around only to see the destroyed parts of the drone. The other drones were getting fed up with this and started to surround the two warriors.

"Got any plans?" asked Jack to Trunks.

"Just one" replied Trunks.

Trunks then took out his Z-sword and slashed at several drones. Jack leaped into action and destroyed the drones using his sword. Two drones used their lasers at Jack, and managed to knock Jack across the ground. Trunks saw this and then used several ki blasts at the drones, destroying them both.

"I'll handle them" said Trunks, "I think they need to be taught a lesson. I'm going to go Super Saiyan II right here. So stay back."

Trunks charged up his power level until it reached Super Saiyan II. Jack before his eyes saw Trunks' hair go from purple to gold yellow in mere seconds. Trunks then threw his Z-sword and used his bare hands to destroy the drones.

"Go and head toward Capsule Corp. building" said Trunks, "I'll handle these drones."

"Right" said Jack.

Jack ran toward the Capsule Corperation building where Bulma was waiting for him.

"I have the time machine ready for you" said Bulma.

"Good" said Jack, "it's time Aku's reign on this world has come to an end. Are you sure your son can handle himself out there?"

"Yes" replied Bulma, "he's strong enough to handle things for himself."

Meanwhile back in the battle scene, Trunks used a burst of energy and destroyed all the drones nearby him. Suddenly there was only one drone on the battle field. Trunks then fired one more ki blast at the drone, destroying the drone instantly. Trunks then teleports himself back to the Capsulre Corp. building where he sees Jack is about to get onto his time machine.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" asked Trunks to Jack.

"Yes" replied Jack as he was getting into the time machine, "I am certain of it. Aku will never again reign over this land."

"Farewell samurai" said Bulma.

Jack waved goodbye to Trunks and Bulma as they stood there watching Jack about to head back to the past. As Jack initiated the commands on the time machine, the time machine began its work and sent Jack to the very period in time which Aku had sent him into the future. As the time machine finally arrived at its destiny, Jack got out of the time machine to find himself in Aku's lair, with the weak Aku about to send Jack back in the past.

"And now samurai, you shall head back into the future, a future which I rule!" shouted Aku.

Aku then opened the portal to the future and sent the other Jack into the future. Jack saw this and launched his attack the minute the portal to the future closed.

"What!" cried Aku, "How did you manage to come back from the future already? I just sent you!"

"I have been to your grim future" replied Jack as he landed on the ground, "your dreams of having an iron fist over this world shall never come to reality!"

Jack took out his sword and then gave one strong slice with it at Aku. Aku screamed in pain as he felt the power of the blade going through him. Jack gave another slice, and another at Aku. Aku could no longer be able to fight against Jack, since he already fought the previous Jack that was here. Jack then raised his sword up high and raced toward Aku, placing his sword directly inside Aku. Aku like before went directly right into the sword. Suddenly some sort of light appeared out of nowhere. Jack took a look inside to see that it was a prison for Aku. Jack then leaped inside the portal and placed the sword into the ground. Like before, Aku turned back into his dormant form that he was once in, but this time, Aku was trapped in a prison. As Jack left the prison through the portal, Jack was greeted by the three gods that once chased Aku.

"We thank you for vanquishing Aku" said the first god.

"And your people have been set free" said the second god.

"Thank you" said Jack, "for forging this sword for me."

Jack hands his sword to the third god.

"I shall keep this for safe keeping" said the third god, "you can never know when an evil like Aku can return."

The three gods vanish with Jack's sword in their hands. Jack's father comes to greet Jack.

"Come on son" said Jack's father, "let's rebuild this place."

"Yes" said Jack, "I couldn't have done it without the help of the Saiyan warrior and his time machine."


End file.
